


Song of the Heart

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Marriage, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: After a while away, Link is back in Rito villiage and has a favor to ask of an old friend.





	Song of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Link and kass's friendship is Very important to me
> 
> Edit: Aah! The original got deleted; here is a reupload !!

Link had greatly missed Rito village.

Not to say he hadn't been there in the past few years, no. He had traveled there on various diplomatic missions on behalf of his princess- no, his Queen- Zelda, but rarely had those visits left time for him to become properly reacquainted with the small town.

Now, he had a more personal reason to be here.

The slight chill and winds were a drastic change from the familiar waters of the zora domain, but Link was still glad to be back and despite how long he had been gone, his feet had not forgotten a step of the place. He greeted shopkeeps and travelers as he climbed stairwell after stairwell, waved at rito warriors flying back from daily training at the flight range and took a minute to speak to Kaneli and Teba. But he knew where his destination was, as he climbed higher.

He heard them before he saw them. The winds of Rito Village carried sound beautifully throughout every inch of the domain. Every song sung by its people was heard by all in a beautiful harmony.

And in Link's opinion, no song in all of hyrule was as beautiful as this one.

Coming up on the last steps of the platform, the figures fell into view. A large rito with deep sky blue feathers and a broad beak played an accordian with practiced but soulful movements. Sitting next to him on the wooden floor, a green female softly stuck a rhythm on a tambourine. And five colorful little girls sat in front of them singing along to the music.

Link couldn't help his smile. He leaned against a wooden pillar and closed his eyes, content to let their beautiful song take him away for a little while.

So lost in their music, no one had noticed him approach. Except for one.

Kheel had opened her eyes and they had drifted before spotting a flash of blue in her peripherals. Suddenly she stopped singing and turned before a smile bloomed across her face. 

She gasped loudly. "It's him! Daddy! Daddy, it's him! Link's back!" Almost stumbling in her excitement, she ran over to him in a blur of pink and almost tackled him in a hug, shocking him out of his reverie. Kotts, Notts, Genli and Cree looked over before following suite, screaming joyfully as they ran and jumped into the hero's arms. Link yelped as he was dragged down into a pile of squealing feathers.

Through their chirping excitement, he could hear Kass and Amali laughing.

"Alright now," Amali finally piped up."Link has traveled a long way, and I'm sure he would like some rest before you five get ahold of him." The girls quickly got off of him with apologies that he waved off with a hand and a smile. Amali nodded at him in greeting as she ushered the protesting girls off, to give her husband and visitor some privacy. 

Kass laughed heartily at Link's ruffled state and offered a wing to help him up.

"It is wonderful to see you my friend." Kass set down his beloved accordion and turned to him. "I apologize if the girls caused you trouble, but you know how much they love seeing you."

'Its alright. The feelings mutual.' Link signed quickly, before dusting off his gear. He stood and walked over to the rito.

Kass smiled and swiftly met him with a hug that Link returned just as warmly. The two sat up there for a while, sharing laughs and catching up.

"They've gotten bigger since the last time you saw them." Kass said, glancing down the stairs of the landing drop.

'I noticed.'

"One day I fear they'll be too big to stay in Rito. After being away for so long, I... want to spend every moment I can with them."

'You're a wonderful father Kass.' Signed Link, sincerely.

"Thank you link," he replied softly, eyes full of genuine gratitude. 

"Perhaps then I will be able to give you a few pointers when the time comes," Kass teased, suddenly. Chuckling at Link's stunned silence, he continued. "You've mentioned before that Sidon was thinking of children, yes? I have no doubt you would make an excellent father too."

Link blushed. 'I'll be sure to come to you when it happens,' he signed, not quite looking Kass in the eyes.

"That reminds me," Kass mused, going back to his instrument." You have come all this way. Not that it isnt a delight to see you, but may I ask why?"

Link coughed a bit before replying. 'You might not have been so far off earlier. Here. This is why I'm here." He then reached into his pocket and retrieved a letter stamped with an official Zora seal. Kass raised his eyebrows as he took it from the hylian's hands.

 

'To the reciever of this letter,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Prince Sidon of Zora and Link, Hero of Hyrule. We thank you for- '

 

Kass trailed off in his reading. Slowly, he brought his gaze back up to Link who looked away in slight embarrassment. 

'It is my wedding. I would love nothing more than to have you there.'

Kass blinked a few times and Link rushed on, flustered. 

'I wish for you to play. Im sorry if this is a bit late, but you are one of my closest friends and you have helped me so much and it would be an honor if I could be wed to your music-'

"I would love to."

Link stopped and brought his gaze back up to his friend. Kass was smiling softly, eyes wet and full of love.

"Link." Kass stepped forward and took the hylians hands into his wings. "It would be the greatest honor if I could sing at your wedding, my friend. I will be there. We all will."

Before Link could speak, several squeals erupted from behind him and he whipped around to see the girls running toward him. 

"Yay! You're getting married!!" Cree shouted before flinging herself at his chest.

Genli was a green blur, hopping around his feet. "Can we be flower girls? Can we sing? Can we eat cake?!"

Kass and Amali tried their best to shoo them off again, but the girls were too excited. 

Link didn't mind. He simply sat while they chattered about songs and weddings what dresses they would wear.

The day would come very soon. He would stand up in front of all of his friends and newfound family and proclaim his everlasting love to Sidon. They would be married. Link would be happy.

The Rito song carried gently on into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like (plz leave a comment!)


End file.
